


Scarred

by Musiclight_Ray



Series: Stories from My Corner of the Apocalypse [1]
Category: Dystopia Rising
Genre: (No judgment allowed here), Dystopia Rising - Freeform, LARP, M/M, Temporary Character Death, trans!male character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiclight_Ray/pseuds/Musiclight_Ray
Summary: Two men in the apocalypse sharing a night under the stars.





	Scarred

The night was dark and cool, dew already forming on the blades of grass. The moon was a waning Gibbous, casting light and shadow over the town, but didn’t touch the Rover and Iron Tusk under a tree, cuddling together. 

J and Qrow’s weapons were laying out on the ground within arm’s reach, the Rover excitedly telling the Tusk a story, complete with hand movements, Qrow’s attention on his friend. Halfway through the tale, a beam of moonlight broke through the leaves, shining down on them. J, not noticing, stretched out his arm to give his Natural One friend an estimate about how big something was, the scars on his arm black in the dark. Qrow gently snagged J’s wrist, bringing it in closer to look. “Who did this to you?” he asked, J hastily taking his arm back. 

“Niemand...it vas avhile ago…” J tried, but Qrow knew J was lying. He waited quietly, J looking at his arm, at the month’s old scar. “A few months ago...I vas getting off a carafan, as it vasn’t gonna come this vay, zo I needed to get off. A few days into that... I ran into a voman zat...zhe didn’t….” J swallowed hard, stealing himself. “Zhe vas ztrong und got me down, und...her knife burned. Burned in a vay zat kalt shouldn’t burn…” Qrow reached out, taking the Rover’s hands in his, feeling J shaking like a leaf. “It didn’t heal right, it’s red in the zun, black in the dark...Und I hate it…” Qrow shifted, pulling J closer, pressing his forehead to the Rover’s, a grounding point for J. “Und I...I know I am...I’m...I’m scum.” 

Before Qrow could say something, there was the sound of Zed behind them. The two separated, diving for their weapons, J shouting for help. “Helfen Sie!” before joining Qrow in fighting off the apparent tank that had just wandered in. It was strong, too strong, striking down the Iron Tusk, J shrieking in his mother tongue, the tank’s body suddenly locking. J hit the ground next to the Tusk, hands covered in slick crimson. “Qrow...Qrow?” It dawned on the Rover, now revealed Psion, realized his friend was dead. 

\------

J was waiting outside the morgue, head in his hands, tears and blood mixing together. J had gotten hurt, but he was still in shock from watching his friend go down. “Can’t let you rack up more kills than me-” Whatever the rest the Tusk was gonna say was cut off as the Psion tackled him, crying and blubbering in German. 

J felt his friend wrap his arms around him, J pulling back enough to lean their foreheads together. “I thought...I vas afraid…” Words didn’t matter, for J looked Qrow in the eyes, eyes clear and mind sharp, as exhausted he was. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't an easy way to explain this game, but it is amazing and I would recommend everyone who is a nerd and likes the zombie apocalypse should experience.


End file.
